For The Love Of You
by DMSR
Summary: Just a ShikaCho for your enjoyment.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Thumbnail by y!Gallery.

Hello all. Thought I would try a little ShikaCho. Set when they are 27-29, somewhere around there. Sorry for the slight InoCho. This story wrote it's self, so I had no control over that. I wrote this to go on my y!Gallery account, but figured I would also post it here as well.

Reviews are lovely. Criticize if you feel the need, but try to stay away from the flames.

Happy reading!

**~.~.~.~.~**

Was it wrong to spend the afternoon lazing around watching the clouds roll by? Was it wrong to not think twice about the students that you were suppose to be training as you munch on bar-b-q flavored chips? Or to be resting one's head on the lap of your best friend as they run their fingers through your loosened hair?

These questions were wondering though Shikamaru Nara's head, but then he decided that it was all too troublesome and resigned himself to just enjoy the rare time that he was able to spend some quality alone time with his best friend.

"Shikamaru?" The dark haired man closed his eyes as his peace was broken by Choji. "Shouldn't you be with your students? You know that Kurenai will not be happy if she finds out that you skipped out again. You know as well as I do that Mirai will tell on you."

Shikamaru sighed. "Only because if I don't show up, then she does not get a mission. I keep telling that girl to slow down, but she is determined to make Asuma proud."

Choji chuckled softly and brown eyes opened to look up and lock on Choji's at the sound. "Can you blame her? After all of the stories we tell her of her father?" Choji chuckled once more and then frowned slightly when he noticed that the chip he just ate was his last. "I know he's proud of all of us."

"You're right," The Nara said as he sat up. "but we do not get to see each other very often, so I like to take advantage when can." Then he let out a big yawn as he contemplated going to get some pork barbecue .

Choji full out laughed this time. "So, I'm just an excuse to be lazy. Thanks, Shika. Love you too."

"How annoying." Shikamaru yawned again and thought twice about taking his friend out to eat at his favorite restaurant. "You know it's not like that."

"I know." The Akimichi said once he sobered up some, a smile still on his face. "It does not change the fact that I like to give you a hard time."

"When did you get so vindictive? Spending too much time with Ino?" The dark haired man could not help but narrow his eyes as he thought about the Ino from their generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. The blonde was part f the reason that he was not able to see his best friend as much as he would like. The two had been dating for a few month now and between that and missions, Shikamaru on saw Choji three times in the last two months.

Choji's smile softened as he thought of the woman who decided give him a chance. They were still in the beginning of their relationship and were taking it slow, but they still ended up spend a lot of time together while out eating, shopping and training their students together. He could not say that he loved her, but he did care. She was one of his closest friends after all.

"Don't blame Ino, she's you're friend too."

Shikamaru decided that it would be best to change subjects. Thinking about his two best friends was just putting him in a mood he would rather stay away from. "I'm going to go train my students. Enjoy the rest of your day off, Choji." The brunette then lazily walked away.

**~.~.~.~.~**

It was another two weeks before Choji and Shikamaru crossed paths once more. The Akimichi was the one to come knocking on the Nara's door early in the the morning. Only to be greeted by a less then happy Shikamaru who seemed to soften his glare once he noticed that it was Choji who woke him.

"What's wrong, Choji?" Shikamaru asked after he pulled the bigger shinobi into his home and set him down in the living room. Choji knew better then to wake a sleeping Nara, so the was his first clue that something was wrong. The second being the devastated look on the usually smiling face.

"Ino and I broke up." Was the eerily calm and emotionless reply.

"What!?" Shikamaru was shocked. From what he had heard, the two were doing well and seen together often. "Why did she break up with you? Did she say why?" The genius had not thought of this possibility. He was sure with the history and closeness that the three had, that nothing could break them apart. '_What was Ino thinking, she was to ruining everything! Choji is meant to be happy._'

"Don't, Shikamaru." Choji's grounded voice broke the other out of his thoughts. "I'm the one who brought it up. I knew we were only together out of convenience. It was easy. But I realized that my feelings, as well as hers, were never going to be any greater then they already were."

Shikamaru sighed. He knew that not many could look past Choji's weight and see the man he truly was. He was hopping that Ino would be the one to love him.

"To tell the truth, there is someone else that I feel I could love beyond that of friendship, but Ino even said that there was no way they would not likely return my feelings." The lighter haired man continued. "But to be perfectly honest, Shikamaru..." Choji looked to his best friend with an adoring look. "I feel that you do return my feelings."

Shikamaru was not sure if he heard right. Could it be that Choji was saying that he cared about him the way he tried to care for Ino? But why? "Choji... Why would you say something like that? You know that I'm not good enough for you."

It was no secret how Shikamaru preferred the company of men over women, but he knew there had to someone better out there for Choji. Choji was such a kind man and deserved someone who could show him love freely. Not a lazy jonin who would rather watch clouds then train his students.

"Oh, Shikamaru." Choji smiled softly. He knew what his friend was trying to do. He know him better then the shadow user even knew himself. "Don't try and belittle yourself just to talk your way out of this. I know that I'm the only one you allow to take your hair tie out and see you look so vulnerable. I know you care. I just needed to make sure that there was no one else who could make me as happy as you."

"If it's true that you care for me so much and think that I feel the same," Shikamaru said as he looked at the floor. "then why did your try to find someone else? Is it because I'm a man?" It was an important question. If Choji was repulsed by the thought of laying with a man, then no amount of affection or love could make it work between them.

Choji blushed just as Shikamaru knew he would. "It's not that." The Akimichi paused to take a deep breath only to slowly let it out. "I know that my mother always wanted a son and a daughter. Since she was never able to have anymore kids, a daughter-in-law was her new dream. So, I wanted to find a wife that would make me happy as well as my mother."

"Troublesome. So, you would marry for convenience over love and your own happiness?"

"NO!" Choji shouted and then felt embarrassed for raising his voice. "I know that my happiness maters and both my parents and my friends would want me to be happy as well. Even if I find it in the arms of my best friend. Someone who just so happens to be male."

Shikamaru had to take a moment to process all that had happened. It was a lot to take in so early in the morning. Especially when the Nara had already decided that nothing would come from the feelings he had been feeling since before they were even placed on the same genin squad all of those years ago.

"Alright. We've determined that we have feelings for each other and have for a while. There is a chance that this could work, but I can't guarantee that I can make you happy. The odds are low." Shikamaru said in his strategy adviser voice.

"Silly, Shika." Choji replied softly as he smiled. "You already make me happy."

**~.~.~.~.~**

It was not long after the two best friends started a more romantic relationship that Shikamaru realized that yes, they could work. Choji on the other hand, knew from the start. Not much had changed. The two spent whatever time they could together (which turned out to be a lot since Choji was no longer seeking out Ino), watched the clouds while eating snacks and trained their students together and on their own. What did change, and they both felt for the better, was the subtle touches when in public and more adventurous ones when behind closed doors at one of their homes. The knowing glaces when others are around and the desperate kisses when alone.

Neither has ever felt such a strong urge to be closer to another. Ever since they have allowed themselves the joy to know the other's love, they could not get enough.

Shikamaru had tried to slow them down a bit. It was in his nature to take things slow and easy, but when Choji would nibble on his neck or run his fingers through dark hair, the Nara was lost to the knowledge that it was all done with the love and need that came from the best person he had ever known. A person that he wanted nothing more then to give and receive pleasure from.

With all of these facts, it was not a surprise when Shikamaru fund himself laying on his bed with Choji laying beside him. Bother were naked and just admiring look and company of the other. This was the first time that they had allowed themselves to go this far. Shikamaru was content to just lay there and relax as he lazily ran his hand up and down Choji's side.

A large hand moved to stop Shikamaru's hand from moving any more. Brown eyes locked on dark lust filled ones. "Will you please let me love you. I don't think I could stand for you to stop us again. Please."

Even if Shikamaru had wanted to stop them from going any further that night, looking into the pleading eyes of his best friend made him want to do anything Choji asked. The love and need in those eyes turned him on more then anything.

"Yes."

It was all that Choji needed. He was not sure why Shikamaru insisted to stop his advances, but he knew that the lanky man wanted him as much as he wanted the Nara. With the encouragement to move forward, the Akimichi positioned Shikamaru on his back and on his side so that he was able to look at his soon-to-be lover and still be able to touch him.

"Just relax and let me love you." Choji said with a now husky, lust filled voice. "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

"I like the sound of that." The Nara's voice was breathless as thick fingers roamed across his stomach. No real pattern or destination. However, when lips moved to cover a dusky colored nipple, Shikamaru let out a needy gasp.

Long fingers found their way into the Akimichi's hair as Shikamaru tried to ground himself. If his neck was sensitive, he was not sure what to say about his nipples. He assumed it had something to do with always wearing a mesh shirt. The way the material rubbed across the sensitive flesh, he was shocked that it did not excite him on a daily basis.

"Choji!" Shikamaru screamed as said man bit down on the nub he had been gently sucking.

"Shika, I'm not sure what you were thinking about, but please don't leave me again." The bigger man said as he moved the hand, that was once on a flat stomach, to pinch the neglected nipple, while his lips moved lower and teased the flesh along Shikamaru's side.

Tremors made their way through the smaller man's body. Warm lips were now nibbling at his hipbone and the Nara wanted to bag and plead for Choji to move closer to the core of his desire. The hands that were still entwined within thick hair fist tighter and tugged slightly.

Choji knew what his friend wanted. He wanted it as well, but he took another moment to lick and sooth the now red hipbone. Once that was done, Choji shifted and moved to lay between Shikamaru's legs. He was a little disappointed when strong hands left his hair. He was finding out rather quickly that he liked his hair to be pulled. His disappointment was short lived, however, when once he was settled and took the Nara's hard length into his hand, Shikamaru's hands moved once more to tightly hold his lighter brown hair.

"You know what, Shikamaru?" Choji smiled as if he was not naked and holding his best friend's erection in his hand. He waited for brown eyes to look at him before continuing. "I've never done this before." He paused for effect and was proud at his own control in this new and exciting situation. "You know how much I love tasting something new for the first time." With that said, Choji wasted no time in placing his lips over the tip of Shikamaru's cock. The flavor exploded over his expert taste buds. He knew instantly that he had found a new favorite treat. The whimper heard from Shikamaru only encouraged him more.

"Oh.. That's nice."

'_Nice?_' Choji was not going to settle for nice. His determination doubled as Shika gave his hair another pull as his mouth moved lower to take in more of his delicious treat. With the way he is use to eating, he was able to take all of his friend into his throat. The taste was intensified when we pulled back a little and felt pre-cum touch his tongue. This caused the Akimichi to moan around Shikamaru's now throbbing length.

"CHOJI!" Shikamaru practically screamed as he pulled Choji up off of him and up his body so that he could kiss his soft lips.

"How was it?" The Akimichi asked tentatively asked when they parted for air. He was sure that Shikamaru was enjoying himself, yet, he had pulled him away before he had finished.

"Amazing. Too good." Shikamaru was content with the idea of them just finishing each other off with mouths and hand, but now... now he was feeling greedy. He wanted to feel Choji in side him, loving him. He had waited long enough. "I want you in me when I cum."

Choji blushed at the words and also the feeling of the other under him. He was a little nervous about being on top of his lover like this, but Shikamaru seemed to understand and pulled him more secure against him.

"I love the feel of your weight on me. It grounds me." Thin lips moved to nibble on Choji's ear. "I need that, because you make me float with the clouds I love so much."

"Shika." Choji whispered as he blushed even more. "Just don't let me hurt you."

With that said, Choji moved to grab the lube that he had bought in preparation for this very moment. Once he was settled once again at his place between long slender legs, he took his time exploring every inch of muscular thighs.

"You are beautiful."

It was Shikamaru's turn to blush at the awe he heard in Choji's voice. "And you're stunning." The smile that the Nara received for his comment made his heat fly. The only thing that could make this moment any better for the brunette, was if his love was seated deep within him. "Please, Choji. Don't make beg."

Choji chuckled as he poured lube onto his fingers. "I don't know, I think I might like the sound of you begging." Dark eyes softened when his smaller friend whimpered at the thought of having to wait any longer. "Ok, just be patient a little long. I might not have ever done this, but I know that it would hurt if I don't prepare you."

Shikamaru thought he was going to die. Choji was taking such a long time to loosen his passage, that he was sure that he would pass out from the teasing touches that promised him so much more. He did not even realize that he had been whimpering until his love started to comfort him.

"It's alright, Shika." The larger man said as he moved to his knees and moved the smaller man's hips up slightly. "Look, I'm going in now." Even as he spoke the words, Choji felt slightly embarrassed. For he never talked like this. "Let me know if I do something wrong."

The Nara was beyond words by this point. Even if it was far from his first time, he could honestly say that he had never felt such utopia as he did at that moment. When he would think about it later, he was sure that it would be because this time it was with Choji. The one he has always loved. But now, now all he could do was focus on the man above him, in him.

"You're wonderful, Love." Choji said when he started to move slowly after pausing for Shikamaru to adjust. "I love you, Shikamaru."

"I love you, too."

After that, words were lost to both men. All they could do was devour each other.

It was bliss. To finally be with the one you love. To give and receive pleasure.

That was how their night went. A snack after the first round, then Shikamaru showed Choji that he was not always lazy. Another snack. Then snuggling just holding each other while they drifted off to sleep.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Shikamaru~." Choji whined as he looked at his sleepy lover. They were both still in bed after their very eventful night. "Please get me something to eat. I'm starving."

"It's too early to get up." Came the lazy reply. "You wore me out."

"And you're the reason I'm so sore." The Akimichi countered. "I knew it would be uncomfortable the first time, but I did not realize I would still be sore this morning."

That made Shikamaru wince slightly. Both at the thought of causing his lover this pain and the thought of leaving the nice warm bed that said lover was currently laying naked in.

"Fine, but don't expect anything fancy." The brunette grumbled as he sat up to go look for food.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." The Akimichi cheerfully said at the thought of food. "I love you." Even though he meant the words, they were said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**


End file.
